Confusões e Paixões
by Capanema
Summary: No dia dos namorados,uma coisa trágica acontece,rompendo o namoro desse lindo casal. E algumas pessoas se aproveitam dessa situação... PARALISADA TEMPORARIAMENTE.
1. Ginevra Molly Weasley

Capítulo 1: Ginevra Molly Weasley

Risinhos ecoavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Algum casal feliz corria por aí. Quem era, Harry não sabia. Estava preocupado demais com outra coisa: seu presente de Dia dos Namorados para Ginny. Tinha de ser algo especial.

-Ah, DROGA!-O grito de Harry assustou todos que ainda vagavam pela noite e, vendo que agora todos olhavam para ele, acrescentou corado-Er... Dever de Poções. Uma droga.

-Me assustou por um minuto, Harry. –Disse Ginny, sorrindo.

-Oi Gi. Você sabe as propriedades da pedra da Lua?

- Não-Disse Ginny-Mas sei que não é Poções que você está estudando. Não com esse treco que os trouxas usam, cheio de telefones.

-Ah, esse catálogo. Erm... Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Você não está nesta matéria, Harry!-Disse Ginny, indignada-Está mentindo para mim?

- NÃO! –Disse Harry, corado-Erm... Olha!Um Testrálio!

-Não venha com desculpas, Senhor Potter!

Harry sabia que estava encrencado, já que escutou seu sobrenome na frase, então a agarrou.

Depois do que pareceram séculos, eles se separaram.

-Bom, vou ir dormir-disse Ginny.

-Eu também.

No dia seguinte, acordou com Ginny na sua cama, segurando um pacote.

-Feliz Dia dos Namorados!-Disse Ginny, muito alegre-Esse é o seu presente!Puxa, estou louca para ver o que comprou pra mim!

Harry apanhou o pacote e abriu ele, sem palavras. A namorada lhe dera um pomo de ouro e uma copia da Taça das Casas.

-Olhe, tem também uma foto minha e sua.

-Onde está todo mundo?-Perguntou Harry.

-Tomando o café da manha especial. Não se preocupe, guardei pra você.

Por alguns minutos os dois ficaram trocando olhares, até que Harry não agüentou mais. Agarrou Ginny e começou a beijá-la. Sentiu sua mão deslizando por baixo da blusa de Ginny. Quando a menina percebeu o ocorrido, deu um tapa na mão de Harry .

-Harry, tira a mão daí!-Disse Ginny dando um soco seu ombro - Retomando o assunto, cadê o meu presente?

-Ah, eu coloquei bem ali, do lado da minha cama. Adorei tudo e....

-Não Harry!-Disse Ginny, um pouco triste - O presente que comprou pra mim!

-Eu... Erm... –Depois que avistar as datas de visita a Hogsmeade, Harry disse:- Vou comprar em Hogsmeade.

-Fale a verdade Harry!-Disse Ginny, chorando – Você esqueceu!Eu ODEIO que mintam para mim, principalmente o menino que gosto desde os 10 anos!

Então Ginny saiu correndo e chorando. Realmente, ele se esquecera. Olhou os presentes que Ginny deu a ele e sentiu remorso.

Harry vestiu rápido a roupa e saiu TINHA que encontrar Ginny.

Quando Harry avistou Ginny, ela estava falando com Dino Thomas. Harry quase explodiu de raiva. Pegou uma Orelha Extensível para escutar a conversa.

-... E aí eu saí correndo e chorando. Sei que é exagero, mas fiquei chateada com o Harry. Já sei!Vou procurá-lo e dizer que não tem problema esquecer do presente, só que é para ele não mentir mais para mim.

- Depois de tudo que ele fez?-disse Dino - eu não faria isso. Termina com ele!Parte pra outro!

-E por que eu faria isso?-Perguntou Ginny

-Porque eu estou sozinho e disponível!-Disse Dino, agitado. Ao ver o olhar de repreensão de Ginny, acrescentou - Tá, foi mal, foi só uma idéia. Aí, quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?

-Legal. Acho que o Harry não vai me convidar mesmo e... Olha!Lá vem ele correndo!

Harry não aguentara mais. Realmente saíra correndo. Mas,quando alcançou os dois,Dino beijou Ginny (N/A: Ai que ódio!) Harry queria atacá-lo, mas somente deu meia-volta e foi embora. O que viu depois foi Ginny dando um tapa na cara de Dino e sair correndo atrás dele.

-Harry!-Gritou Ginny - Espere!

-Para quê?Pra ver você e o Dininho trocando mais beijinhos?Não, obrigado!Quer saber?PODE IR LÁ FICAR COM ELE!A-C-A-B-O-U!Cho!Espera!Quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?

-CLARO Harry!-disse Cho - mas... Pensei que você ia com a _**Ginny. **_Aquela Weasley metida. Sua namorada.

-Terminamos-disse Harry-Mas... Vamos logo.

Harry e Cho partiram para Hogsmeade. O primeiro local que visitaram foi Dedosdemel. Harry comprou para Cho inúmeras caixas de bolo de caldeirão em formato de coração. Quando voltaram para Hogwarts, Cho mal se agüentava em pé de tantos presentes que Harry a dara.

E então, Cho deu um caloroso beijo em Harry. Ele aparentava feliz, mas realmente estava muito triste.

-Só vou buscar outro casaco, sim?-disse Cho-Está fazendo muito frio. Harry está me ouvindo?

-Hã?-perguntou Harry, distraído.

Dino e Ginny se agarravam bem na frente deles.

-Ei, Harry!-disse Cho. Ela estava realmente furiosa. –Você estava olhando para a Weasley idiota?Você é _meu _namorado agora, então esquece aquela vaca!

-Não chama a Ginny de vaca!-disse Harry. Ele estava vermelho de raiva - ela ainda é irmã do meu melhor amigo e...

Harry não pensara nisso. O que será que Rony ia falar se soubesse o que aconteceu?

-Tá, esquece isso!-disse Cho - O bom é que nós estamos namorando novamente. Já volto com o casaco.

Harry não perdeu a chance. Viu Dino Thomas indo embora e foi falar com Ginny.

-Oi. Er... Tudo bem?

-Ah, tudo ótimo!-Disse Ginny-O Dino é o namorado perfeito!

-A Cho também é ótima!-Disse Harry-Que bom que eu e você terminamos.

-É mesmo né?Nós dois quase acabamos de terminar e você já vai se agarrar com aquela chinesinha metida a besta!

-Isso não foi nada educado sabia?-Disse Harry - Mas você foi beijar o Thomas _antes _de terminarmos!

-Pro seu governo, _ele_ me beijou!

-O QUE É ISSO?-Gritaram Dino e Cho juntos.

-VAMOS EMBORA HARRY!VAMOS PARA O TRÊS VASSOURAS! –Vociferou Cho.

Então, os dois partiram sem olhar para trás.

***

_**N/A: Oi galera!Essa é a primeira fic que eu publico, espero que gostem!Se quiserem mais, é só comentar pedindo.**_

_**Abraços,**_

_**Gigi Potter**_


	2. Em Hogsmeade

Capítulo 2:Em Hogsmeade

Rony estava à espera de Harry e Ginny no Três Vassouras. Quando viu Harry vindo com Cho, disse:

-Erm... Oi Cho. Posso Falar com o Harry um minuto?

-Claro-Respondeu Cho. - Mas não demore, vou pedir duas cervejas amanteigadas pra gente.

-Por que você está com ela, cara?-Perguntou Rony, confuso.

-Bem... Ela é a minha namorada, Rony.

-Quê?-respondeu Rony, surpreso - VOCÊ MAL COMEÇOU A NAMORAR A MINHA IRMÃ E JÁ VAI TRAINDO ELA?

-NÓS _TERMINAMOS _RONY!NÃO VEJO NENHUMA TRAIÇÃO NISSO!

-POR QUE, HEIN?-Perguntou Rony. Suas orelhas estavam da cor de seus cabelos.

-ELA E O DINO ESTAVAM SE AGARRANDO _ANTES _DE TERMINARMOS!

Harry se lembrou do que Ginny tinha dito a ele. Será que era verdade que ela não tivera culpa de nada?

-Não é possível... -Disse Rony. Ela nunca faria isso...

-Bom, mas fez. -disse Cho. Estava com duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos.

-E VOCÊ NÃO SE META NISSO, CHANG!-Vociferou Rony-E AGORA VOCÊ, HARRY, VOLTOU COM ESSA VACA MESMO DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELA FEZ?

-NÃO ME CHAMA DE VACA!

-POR QUE NÃO?-Vociferou Rony. Agora, todos os olhares estavam centrados neles.

-Vamos pessoal... Olha Rony, se está chateado comigo, não é a Cho que você tem que xingar. Ela não tem culpa de nada e...

-NÃO TEM CULPA DE NADA?-Perguntou Rony, furioso - ELA É UMA FALSA!ESTÁ SE APROVEITANDO DA SITUAÇÃO!VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE ELA E O THOMAS TINHAM ALGUMA COISA COMO UM PLANO?

-Você tem CORAGEM de me acusar dessa maneira?-Perguntou Cho, soluçando - Você não acredita nele, né Harry?

-Rony, essa é uma acusação muito séria... -disse Harry.

-VOCÊ TEM CÉREBRO, HARRY!PENSE!QUANDO É QUE VOCÊ VIU A CHO SOZINHA?QUANDO AQUELA NOJENTA DA MURIETA NÃO TÁ COM ELA?E POR QUE O DINO FOI O PRIMEIRO A TROMBAR COM A GINNY?POR QUE JUSTO ELE?TUDO SE ENCAIXA PERFEITAMENTE EM UM PLANO BEM BOLADO DE DOIS PANACAS!

-Pára!-disse Cho, chorando - Você sabe que eu não teria coragem!Eu amo o Harry!Foi tudo uma simples coincidência!

-Vamos para a Zonko's, Cho-disse Harry-Vamos dar um ponto final nessa briga.

E então os dois partiram. Quando chegaram, viram Ginny e Dino lá.

-Ora ora ora, um Weasley em uma loja?-provocou Cho - Tô impressionada!

-Nem vem tá, Chang - disse Ginny, muito calma - Dino vai comprar um presente pra mim.

-O Harry também vai comprar um pra mim!

-Eu vou? - perguntou Harry a Cho, mas ao ver seu olhar congelante, acrescentou - Ah, é, eu vou.

-Não se mete Harry - disse Dino, com frieza.

-Olha, eu vou querer... - disse Ginny, se virando para o balconista, mas Dino a interrompeu:

-Eu vou querer um pacote de bombas de bosta.

-Eu estava falando, Dino!

-Ah, tá - disse Dino - Um pra ela aqui também.

-Alô, eu tenho um nome tá?

-Tanto faz.

-Olha, eu ODEIO esse seu lado arrogante!-disse Ginny.

-Vamos embora, Cho - disse Harry – Esse casalzinho antigo vai demorar muito ainda.

-Vou voltar para Hogwarts - Disse Cho, dando um beijo em Harry – Você vem?

-Claro, por que não?

E então os dois seguiram o caminho para Hogwarts, de mãos dadas. O único barulho que Harry ainda escutava eram os soluços de Ginny.

**

_**N/A: Oi de novo, galera!Aí tá a continuação da minha fic, espero que gostem. Ah, e, por favor, deixem comentários com a opinião de vocês.**_

_**Abraços,**_

_**Gigi Potter. **_


	3. A briga no banheiro

Capítulo 3: A briga no banheiro

Harry deixou Cho na sua sala comunal e foi procurar Hermione. No caminho, ele trombou com Dino.

-Como vai Potter?-perguntou Dino.

-Estou bem. Parece que bem melhor que você. -disse Harry, olhando para uma marca vermelha no rosto de Dino - O que aconteceu?

-Nada que te interesse. Ah, já viu o Profeta Diário de hoje?

-Não – disse Harry, desconfiado.

-Tome, talvez agora tenha assunto para falar com a Cho.

Harry pegou o jornal e leu a manchete da primeira página que estava ao lado de uma foto dele e de Ginny, Cho e Romilda Vane.

O ESCOLHIDO NÃO É ESCOLHIDO POR TODOS

_**De Rita Skeeter**_

___Parece que Harry Potter, o famoso Escolhido, não tem muita sorte no amor. Ontem de manhã, Ginevra Molly Weasley terminou seu namoro com ele, para reconciliar com Dino Thomas, seu ex-namorado._

_-Ele ficou realmente arrasado. -diz Thomas - Mas acho que ela nunca gostou dele de verdade. Eles eram super amigos, mas esse namoro acabou com tudo._

_Fiquei sabendo também por fontes que preferiram ficar anônimas que o famoso Harry Potter nunca gostou realmente de Ginevra. Ele mantinha um namoro escondido com uma menina chamada Romilda Vane antigamente. Depois que ela terminou com ele, Harry tentou reconquista-la atravéz do ciúme, que achava que conseguiria se sua ex-namorada o visse com outra menina._

_Ela diz que quando viu o seu ex-namorado com Ginevra escreveu uma carta para Dedosdemel e encomendou Bolos de Caldeirão, para pedir desculpas. Ele aceitou as desculpas e recomeçou a namorar com Romilda Vane. Porém, não terminou com Ginevra. Quando a garota descobriu, foi se consolar com Dino Thomas, que a beijou. A garota se lembrou de quando namorava o garoto e foi terminar com Harry Potter. E, caros leitores, ela o encontrou beijando Cho Chang nos corredores. Quem diria que Harry Potter teria ao mesmo tempo três namoradas? E na mão desse menino que dizem que está nosso futuro. Será que nosso futuro tem as marcas da traição?O menino-que-sobreviveu é na verdade uma farsa?Isso, somente ele saberá responder._

Harry jogou o jornal para Dino e foi à procura de Hermione. Há essa hora, ela deveria estar na biblioteca estudando.

Quando chegou à biblioteca, não viu Hermione, e sim Draco Malfoy.

-Abram alas para o grande Escolhido!-disse Draco, rindo - pena que seu quadrado amoroso terminou não Potter?Aposto que se divertia muito com ele!Ah, pobre Weasley!Demorou tanto para conseguir te namorar e te acha nos braços de outra. Tsc, tsc... Aquela traidora do sangue é tão infeliz!

Harry sacou a varinha tão rápido que Draco nem notou. Quando deu por si, havia um Draco Malfoy se contorcendo e sangrando no chão da biblioteca.

-POTTER!-Urrou Severo Snape-Nem mesmo em uma biblioteca?Pra minha sala!AGORA!

Harry seguiu para a sala de Snape. Para a sua surpresa, encontrou Ginny lá.

-Aguarde aqui com a Srta. Weasley. Outros dois arruaceiros também devem ser punidos.

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos de Ginny. Estavam com um brilho que ele jamais havia percebido.

-Oi Ginny – disse ele – Por que está aqui?

-Severo me pegou lançando uma azaração em Pansy e Cho. E você?

-Ah,eu...-começou Harry-Pera aí!Você azarou a Cho?

-Bem, a essa hora deve estar no banheiro tentando tirar as espinhas do rosto.

-Ginny!Isso não se faz!

-Ah, protege ela mesmo!Estava jogando na minha cara que a reportagem que ela passou pra Skeeter tava demais, e que eu fui a vilã da história.

-_Ela _era a pessoa anônima?

-Sei lá, Harry!Foi o que ela disse, mas como aquela piranha é uma safada mentirosa, deve estar fazendo isso só para aparecer.

-Vamos, ENTREM!-Gritou Snape, entrando com duas pessoas - Olha Chang, o problema não é meu se você está com espinhas horrorosas na cara!

Cho entrou na sala do professor, tentando esconder a cara. Espinhas horrorosas pulsavam na cara dela. Ginny deu um sorriso maligno para Cho, fazendo-a chorar. A outra pessoa que entrava era Romilda Vane.

-Já que esse quadrado amoroso já está aqui, tenho contas para acertar com vocês - Disse Snape secamente – ótimo, começo com você, Weasley. Por que em nome de Merlin você fez aquilo com Parkison? Ela está agora com uma floresta crescendo no nariz dela!

-Alô, eu to aqui professor! – disse Cho – Com estas espinhas na cara!

-Isso não é problema meu – disse Snape secamente – Meu problema está com Parkison. E então, Weasley? Alguma resposta?

-Ela chamou o Harry de Ararambóia – disse Ginny, corada.

-E você Potter? Por que fez aquilo com Draco?

-Ele chamou a Ginny de traidora do sangue – disse Harry, corado.

-Me acompanhem.

Harry, Ginny, Snape, Romilda e Cho se dirigiram até a gárgula que levava até a sala do diretor. Ao chegar, Snape disse:

-Suco de cereja

A gárgula pulou para o lado e eles entraram. Snape bateu na porta três vezes, até a porta abrir magicamente.

-Severo o que te traz aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore

-Quatro arruaceiros. Mas acho que McGonagall pode explicar melhor.

-Vá chama-la, então.

Snape saiu da sala, deixando tudo muito quieto. Quando voltou com McGonagall, disse:

-Vou ver se Malfoy e Parkison estão bem.

-Comece a contar, Minerva.

-Bom Alvo, vi somente o que aconteceu entre as meninas. Elas trombaram no banheiro feminino e começaram a falar. Trocar insultos. Chang se exibia de uma forma repugnante. Então, as três começaram a batalhar. Ginevra foi muito bem, desviou de todas as azarações, mas Chang não conseguiu se proteger e... Bom, deu no deu.

-Mas e essa história de Parkison e Malfoy? – perguntou Dumbledore, agora olhando para Harry.

-Eu atirei um Sectusempra no Draco.

-E eu – disse Ginny – Fiz a Pansy ter um pouco mais de cabelo no nariz.

-Entendo... E o que aconteceu com você, Srta. Chang?

-Essa...Ginevra nojenta fez estas espinhas aparecerem no meu rosto perfeito!

-Entendo Srta. Chang, mas vou lhe pedir para não insultar seus colegas, tudo bem?E por que a Srta. Vane está aqui?

-Snape falou que a McGonagall ia me dar uma detenção por causa da briga no banheiro. Então, o acompanhei.

-Deve ser bom ser jovem... Ah, as virtudes do amor!

-NÃO! - exclamaram Harry e Ginny ao mesmo tempo – Er... Temos namorados.

-Você tem _namorado_ Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore, rindo – tudo bem, foi só uma ão, cada um entregue um desse bilhete para o diretor de suas casas, tudo bem?

Harry apanhou o bilhete e começou a , estava escrito:

_Eu,____Harry James Potter____,aprontei. Minha punição será á altura do que fiz. A diretora __Minerva Mcgonagall__da casa__Grifinória__ vai aplicar minha detenção._

_DETENÇÃO DUPLA_

___**Alvo Percival Dumbledore**_

_Ass. Do Diretor Alvo Percival Dumbledore_

-Agora é um bilhete? – Perguntou Ginny.

-Não, imagina, é um cartãozinho de amor! – disse Cho.

-Num enche, tá!

-PESSOAL! – Gritou Romilda Vane – é uma detenção dupla!

-Ah, sim – disse Dumbledore – durante dois meses, terão uma certa punição.

-E qual seria? – Perguntou Cho.

-Isso não depende de mim. Minerva, leve-os até a sua sala e diga a eles qual será suas punições.

Os cinco caminharam muito quietos. E o silêncio permaneceu por muito tempo, até que McGonagall bateu a porta de sua sala.

-Vocês ficarão em duplas – começou McGonagall – Cho Chang com Romilda Vane e Ginevra Weasley com Harry Potter.

-Mas... -começou Cho, que foi impedida por McGonagall:

-Nada de mas, Srta. Chang. Potter fará dupla com Ginevra. Não quero "namoricos" durante a detenção.

-Que dia começa? – perguntou Romilda Vane

-Amanhã a tarde. Das 15:00 às 19:00.

-QUATRO HORAS DE DETENÇÃO? – exclamou Cho.

-Exatamente. Os grupos terão de limpar cada centímetro da escola. Toda semana, nas quartas-feiras. Mesmo horário.

-Onde cada grupo vai limpar?

-Cada um fica designado a limpar uma metade da escola. O uso das varinhas só é permitido em emergências. Poderão sair se for horário de aula. Isso responde sua pergunta, Srta. Weasley?

-Sim, obrigada.

-Podem ir. Estarei esperando vocês amanhã.

**

N/A: Oi, povo!

O terceiro capítulo veio rápido porque o segundo ficou menor que eu imaginava.

Outra coisa: só a Anna Weasley Potter que lê a minha fic?

Ushauahu

Pelo menos ela é uma boa leitora

Obrigada pelo seu apoio!

Beijos,

Gigi Potter


	4. Fortes Emoções

Capítulo 4: Fortes Emoções

Estava tudo escuro. A cicatriz de Harry latejava. Estava com muito ódio. Conversando com Narcisa Malfoy, disse:

-Como vai o garoto?

-Bem, senhor. Sei que ele é capaz.

-Chame-o. Preciso falar com ele.

-Claro Milorde.

Ele estava prestes a descobrir quem era, quando ouviu Rony gritando:

-Acorda cara!Neville, avisa a Madame Pomfrey!

-Estou bem – disse Harry – Não precisam se preocupar.

-Harry! – E então Harry viu uma Cho apavorada na porta do dormitório masculino – Você está bem? Cadê a Madame Pomfrey! Socorro! Um menino ensangüentado!

Somente agora Harry viu que seu nariz estava sangrando. Mas não doía...

-Estou bem, é sério..

-Não delira Harry! – disse Cho – você precisa ir até a ala hospitalar.

-MEU DEUS! – Romilda Vane, Hermione e Ginny vinham agora correndo em sua direçã esticou os braços na frente da cama de Harry e disse:

-Ele é o _meu _namorado! Está bem sem vocês por aqui!

-NÃO SEJA IDIOTA, CHANG! – E com um aceno de varinha, Ginny lançou Cho para a parede oposta do quarto – ELE PRECISA DE AJUDA MÉDICA, E NÃO QUE UMA VADIA COMO VOCÊ JOGUE SEU CORPO DE 2 MIL TONELADAS EM CIMA DELE!

-PRO SEU GOVERNO, EU SÓ COMI SALADA NO JANTAR!

-CHEGA DESSA BRIGA INFANTIL! – Disse Hermione – NÃO VÊEM QUE O HARRY ESTÁ DOENTE?

E então Hermione deu um abraço no Harry.

-SAI DE CIMA DELE, SUA NOJENTA! – Gritou Cho

-Cho, ela ainda é a minha amiga, e está preocupada comigo!

-MAS EU SOU SUA NAMORADA!EEEUUUU!

-Com licença? – Disse Madame Pomfrey – Longbottom, você poderia me ajudar a levar o Harry até a ala hospitalar?

-Claro.

E então, Harry adormeceu nos braços de Madame Pomfrey, com uma pergunta que não queria calar: como Cho havia entrado na sala comunal da Grifinória?

Harry teve sonhos muito estranhos. Primeiramente, sonhou que estava se casando com Cho, que usava um vestido rosa-berrante. Depois, sonhou que estava apostando corrida com a Lula Gigante.

E então, de repente, seu sonho muda. Ele estava com Olivaras. O velho

implorava por vida. E ele ria, ria e ria. Mesmo estando rindo, sentia muito ódio. Por que não lhe dava a informação logo?

- Querido, acorde! – disse Madame Pomfrey calmamente – Café da manhã.

Harry olhou para a moça, que estava pousando uma bandeja com Caldo de Galinha no seu colo.

-Os trouxas usam muito isso para fins medicinais – disse Madame Pomfrey – E algumas pessoas deixaram presentes. Sabe, desejando melhoras.

Harry agora olhava para a pilha de doces em cima de sua cama. A maioria era de Cho e de Romilda Vane (N/A: provavelmente com poção do amor :p)

-Oi, cara! – disse Rony. Ele estava deitado em uma cama ao lado – vim te fazer companhia.

-Como foi parar aqui? – perguntou Harry

-Travei uma briga com o Córmaco. Sabe como ele é temperamental.

-Vou para a minha sala. Aproveitem o tempo para descansar – disse Madame Pomfrey.

-_Abaffiato - _sussurrou Harry – Tve um sonho com Voldemort, Rony.

-Quê? – perguntou Rony – E o que ele está fazendo agora?

-Torturando Olivaras.

-Esse homem nunca para? – exclamou Rony – Um Crucio pra cá, um Avada Kedavra pra lá, esse cara nunca tira umas férias?

Harry riu. De repente, viu uma bola de pelos pretos chamada Cho e uma Ginny-dentes-de-castor vindo para a ala hospitalar.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony para a Ginny – O que essa mané fez com você?

-Não foi ela – disse Ginny – Ela não é boa o suficiente para duelar comigo. Ah, pára, você sabe que é verdade!Bem, quem fez isso foi Draco. Atirou pelas costas.

Harry e Rony riram, enquanto Madame Pomfrey examinava as duas. Harry pegou o livro do Príncipe Mestiço e começou a ler.

As horas passaram voando, e Harry só acordou pra realidade quando Madame Pomfrey o chamou avisando que eram 15:00. Ele fechou o livro e foi até a sala de McGonagall.

-Ótimo Potter já chegou – disse McGonagall – Podemos começar. Potter e Weasley irão limpar as salas de aula e a sala dos professores. Se terminarem mais cedo, tem alguns arquivos que precisam ser organizados. Já Chang e Vane irão limpar os banheiros e as salas comunais. Já dei a senha atual da Grifinória para você, não Srta. Chang?

-Sim, professora. Foi assim que entrei lá quando soube que Harry estava ferido.

-Muito bem – disse McGonagall – vamos a limpeza.

E então Harry e Ginny se dirigiram para a sala de Transfiguração, enquanto ouviam Cho reclamar:

-Me mandar esfregar privada!Oras... Essa McGonagall pensa que é quem?

Quando chegaram lá, Ginny disse:

-Muito bem... Eu limpo o chão enquanto você tira o pó dos móveis, ok?

-Tudo bem. Mas e estes materiais do Neville?

-Ele sempre esquece aí. Bem... Depois ele volta pra pegar a mochila. Põe nos Perdidos e Achados.

-Ginny, temos que conversar.

Ginny ficou espantada. Harry não se sentiu muito diferente, pois as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

-Ah... – disse Ginny – é melhor falar rápido então.

-Olha Ginny, me desculpe por tudo que fiz com você. Me desculpe se eu te magoei e tudo mais, só que eu realmente me esqueci do seu presente. Prometo parar de mentir para você, mas tudo que peço é que volte a falar comigo.

-Tudo bem – disse Ginny – Então... É só isso? Eu tenho mais pra te falar: me desculpe se pensei que entre nós havia alguma coisa. Sei que é mais feliz com a Cho, sei que vocês dois armaram a matéria da Skeeter. Mas, me faz um favor? N-não me faz lembrar disso tudo. Eu começo a sentir ódio de mim mesma.

-Não é de você que deve sentir ódio – disse Harry – É de mim. Eu que agi como um idiota. Me perdoe Ginny. Por tudo.

E então eles foram se aproximando... Estavam quase encostando os lábios para um beijo, o beijo que deixaria os dois juntos novamente quando...

-Harry, Ginny eu esqueci meu material aqui... Sei que é horário de limpeza, mas preciso fazer dever e... Desculpem, interrompi alguma coisa importante?

-Oh, não – disse Ginny – Nada de mais. Vou pegar seu material.

Harry estava morrendo de raiva do Neville. Justo "no momento" deles?

-Acho bom começarmos a faxina – disse Ginny, decidida.

Eles não conseguiram terminar de limpar tudo. A limpeza era interrompida às vezes por Guerras de Água e desculpas cansativas de "por que ainda não terminaram".

Quando Harry retornou a ala hospitalar para apanhar seu livro, viu Rony e Hermione conversando. Ele vestiu a Capa de Invisibilidade e entrou em silêncio.

Foi se aproximando da cama para ouvir a conversa:

-...e o Córmaco ainda acha que vou namorar ele! – disse Hermione – Aquele brutamontes... Prefiro homens altos, engraçados, bonitos...

-Acabei de perceber – interrompeu Rony – Como os seus olhos brilham. São lindos.

E então Rony foi se aproximando de Hermione...Eles iam se beijar...

BLAM!

A porta abre com um estrondo... Lavender (Lilá Brown)tinha entrado na ala hospitalar.

-Uon-Uon! O que está fazendo com _ela_?

-Bem... Conversando. Somente conversando.

E então Harry apanhou seu livro, despiu a Capa de Invisibilidade e foi até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

**

Oi, gente!

Esse capítulo ficou meio pequeno, mas acho que fala tudo que tem que falar!

Respondendo algumas reviews:

Anny CRAZY Weasley : A cah já fez isso, fica calma. Como você acha que eu acordei hoje?A Cho e o Dino ainda vão receber o que merecem...

Anna Weasley Potter : Muitas coisas vão acontecer ainda... São dois meses de detenção, quem sabe o que pode acontecer?

Fica com vergonha não! Como eu disse, coloquei seu nome porque você é uma ótima leitora.

Quero agradecer também a Cah, a Anny CRAZY Weasley e a Gabriela por me ajudarem na construção da fic. Prometo que o próximo cap vai ser maior.

**~*Atenção:**

**Agora, já podem mandar reviews anônimas. Por favor, preciso de reviews! Deixem uma autora feliz!Vai me motivar a fazer capítulos maiores e melhores!**

Abraços,

Gigi Potter


	5. Sentimentos a flor da pele

Capítulo 5: Sentimentos a flor da pele

Quando Harry chegou em seu destino, viu Ginny brigando com Dino:

-VOCÊ NÃO ME DÁ VALOR! – Gritou Ginny – PASSA O DIA INTEIRO OLHANDO PRA CHO! VOCÊ PODIA IR NAMORAR ELA!

-Nunca trocaria uma menina linda como você pela Cho. Não sou igual a anta do Potter.

-NÃO CHAMA O HARRY DE ANTA!ELE PODE SER UM POUCO IGNORANTE, MAS É UM GRANDE AMIGO E UM EXEMPLO!

-Obrigada – Disse Harry. Somente agora o casal percebeu que Harry estava de volta – Faz tempo que não ouço isso de alguém. Na verdade, acho que nunca ouvi isso de ninguém.

-AH, VAI CANTAR A MINHA NAMORADA? – Vociferou Dino – POIS FIQUE SABENDO QUE ELA JÁ TEM DONO!

-O QUÊ? – Gritou Ginny indignada – JÁ TE FALEI MIL VEZES QUE VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! EU NÃO TENHO DONO, E SIM UM NAMORADO MUITO IGNORANTE E EXIBICIONISTA!

-Ginny... – Disse Dino, mas Ginny o interrompeu:

-NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ, DINO!VOU PARA A MINHA AULA DE HERBOLOGIA!

-Eu te acompanho – Disse Dino – Acho que Slughorn não vai se importar se me atrasar um pouco.

-Não precisa, eu sei o caminho. Se não percebeu até hoje, já tenho 15 anos e não preciso que você me mostre o caminho como se eu fosse uma idiota!

-Olha Ginny – Disse Dino – Eu só cuido do que é meu.

-Ela já te falou que não tem dono! – Disse Harry.

-Obrigada Harry – Disse Ginny secamente – Mas sei falar. Acha que ainda sou aquela menininha burra da câmara secreta que te idolatrava?

-Você era burra por me idolatrar?

-Não, eu era burra porque ainda tive esperanças de que tinha ido lá só para me salvar. Mas agora já sei a resposta correta: o glorioso Harry James Potter só queria mais fãs!

-Isso não é verdade – Disse Harry, muito sério – Você sabe que eu faria de tudo para ter uma vida normal. Você sabe, andar pelos corredores sem aqueles bebezões me encarando! Além do mais, fiquei muito preocupado na época! Mas hoje, vejo que tudo só passou de mais um dos planos idiotas do Voldemort.

-NÃO DIGA O NOME DELE! – Vociferou Dino.

-O nome não me assusta – disse Harry friamente – Ele matou meus pais. Vi-o cara a cara. Lutei com ele. Temer o nome de alguém só faz com que a pessoa fique mais poderosa e confiante que já era antes.

Harry olhou para o relógio do salão comunal. Marcava Três e meia.

-Bom, vou andando – Disse Harry – O professor Slughorn não vai gostar que eu me atrase. Boa tarde.

E Harry foi caminhando até sua aula de Poções. Sua mochila estava carregada de penas, tinteiros novos e seu livro do Príncipe Mestiço. No caminho para a aula, ele refletiu: será que o pai dele era o Príncipe Mestiço? Mas ele não era tão bom em poções... Mas Lily podia ter ajudado ele... Na parte dos feitiços ele pode se dar muito bem sozinho...

Ainda com essas mesmas perguntas na mente, de repente ele tomba com Cho Chang. A menina abriu um sorriso radiante ao ver o namorado e disse:

-Oi, Harry! Que bom não te encontrar falando com metida da Weasley! Aquela Ginny é um carrapato, né? Você já tem namorada, e não é ela!

Harry começou a se lembrar daquele beijo espetacular que ele deu em Ginny. Foi tudo tão maravilhoso... O monstro no peito de Harry começou a rugir triste. "Isso que dá tirar decisões precipitadas – pensou Harry – Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, se acontecer, eu não vou terminar novamente com ela por uma briga imbecil".

-Devam ser os zonzóbulos – Harry escutou a voz de Luna e retornou à realidade – Isso é o que eles fazem sabe, confundem a nossa mente.

-Você sabe que essas coisas não existem, Di-Lua – disse Cho friamente.

-Meu nome não é Di-Lua! É Luna Lovegood! E é claro que zonzóbulos existem! Quem mais você acha que poderia atacar a sua mente e atordoa-la em segundos?

-Você. Nada me irrita tanto quanto você.

-Luna? – perguntou Harry. Cho olhou assustada para ele – O que aconteceu? Você está **chorando**?

-Caiu um cisco nos meus olhos – disse Luna, soluçando – Já vou indo. Tenho aula de Herbologia junto da Grifinória hoje. Tchau, Harry.

-Vai, pirada – disse Cho friamente – Ninguém precisa de você por aqui.

E então Luna saiu correndo em direção aos jardins. E então, Harry disse:

-CHO!VOCÊ SABE QUANTAS PESSOAS FIZERAM LUNA LOVEGOOD CHORAR?POIS É, NENHUMA! ISSO PORQUE ELA É CORAJOSA E FORTE!VOCÊ NÃO TEM O MÍNIMO RESPEITO ENTRE OS OUTROS!POR ISSO TERMINAMOS AQUELE DIA, ANO PASSADO!

-Harry... – disse Cho, soluçando – Não fala assim comigo... Eu fico chateada...

-POIS FOI DESSA FORMA – OU MELHOR, PIOR QUE ISSO QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU A LUNA! VIU QUANTO VOCÊ É DESUMANA?

E Harry continuou seu caminho para a sala de Slughorn, deixando Cho chorando sozinha.

Quando Harry apareceu na sala de Poções, Slughorn exclamou:

-Harry! Que bom vê-lo! Achava que não ia vir hoje! Entre meu rapaz! Sinto dizer que vou ter que tirar 10 pontos da Grifinória pelo seu atraso. Bom, sente-se. Hoje vocês todos vão fazer uma pequena e curiosa poção do amor. Claro, o uso dela em colegas é estritamente proibido. Bom Srta. Granger, por favor, prossiga.

-Como estava dizendo professor – disse Hermione – A poção do amor não desenvolve um amor normal. Isso é impossível de se produzir em poções. Ela cria somente uma paixão obsessiva. O aroma da Poção do Amor tem o cheiro do que mais lhe agrada. Eu, por exemplo, sinto cheiro de pergaminho novo e pasta de dentes de menta.

-Obrigada, Srta. Granger, 20 pontos para a Grifinória! Muito bem, abram seu livro na pág. 105, onde vão encontrar as instruções para o preparo da poção do amor.

Harry abriu seu livro na página indicada. Lá estava escrito

**Uma folha de Mimblus Mimbletônia, seguida de 2 litros de baba de rã.**

**Um pouco de suco de Delgus (N/A: Acabei de inventar, tá? É uma plantinha cor de salmão cheia de espinhos venenosos xD) para ajudar a derreter as folhas.**

**Misture bem 17 vezes e adicione tentáculos de Lula e escamas de sereia, deixe ferver por 10 minutos, misture mais 52 vezes e sua poção estará pronta!  
**

Foram seguidas de anotações do Príncipe como: **1 litro de baba de rã basta, o suco de Delgus é extremamente venenoso, então use luvas para o manuseio da planta, misture as 52 vezes enquanto aquece e etc.**

No término da aula, Harry foi o único aluno que conseguiu completar a poção e ganhou mais 50 pontos para a Grifinória. Já estava escuro e na hora do jantar. Tudo que Harry mais queria fazer agora era comer e dormir, para esquecer o loooongo dia que ele teve.

**

**Olha eu de novo!**

**Foi mal se eu postei o Capítulo 5 muito tarde, mas as aulas voltaram e to entupida de dever de casa. Novidades! Vou divulgar na semana que vem uma fanfic de Rony e Hermione! Essa vai ser em homenagem a Anny CRAZY Weasley, que não para de amolar esperando essa fic! Uhasuahsa**

**Espero que gostem do cap!  
**

**Abraços,**

**Gigi Potter**


	6. Dino, Harry e um amor em comum

Capítulo 6: Dino, Harry e um amor em comum.

Harry estava andando aflito pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ele procurava algo ou alguém. O quê? Nem ele sabia. Mas precisava achar muito rápido. Então abriu uma porta e viu Ginny sentada em uma cadeira beijando Dino. Dino ria melancolicamente, enquanto ele e Ginny deitavam na cama para dormirem juntos um longo e maravilhoso sono. Harry bateu a porta e foi correndo procurar o que devia. No caminho encontrou Cho e Romilda paquerando ele e brigando. E então ele achou: uma linda Taça das Casas, a que Ginny havia levado até ele. Dentro dela se encontrava uma foto dos dois se beijando rasgada, com uma flor morta em cima. A assinatura de Ginny estava na foto, junto de uma mensagem escrita: "_Nosso amor morreu junto dessa rosa que você me deu"._Harry tinha que conseguir ler nos borrões de tinta que haviam no papel. Ele estava chorando. Suas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto de uma forma triste e depressiva. Ela nunca mais ia querer ver ele na vida. Estava feliz com Dino e não ia largá-lo somente para ficar com ele.

De repente, Harry levantou. Ele estava suando frio.

-Foi só um sonho – sussurrou Harry para ele mesmo – Ou melhor, um pesadelo.

Harry visou-se para a janela. O sol nem tinha nascido ainda. Deu uma olhada rápida em Dino e para a foto dele e de Ginny dentro da taça. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ele pegou a taça e ficou admirando-a. Nela havia uma mensagem de Ginny: "_Para meu maior e único amor. Espero que esse presente te deixe animado. Sei que estamos passando por tempos difíceis, mas sei que nosso amor supera barreiras. Da sua única e amada Ginny"._

Estavam escritas poucas palavras, mas eram as mais aconchegantes e carinhosas que alguém tinha presenteado a ele. Como ele não tinha visto o bilhete antes? Somente isso seria o suficiente para deixá-los juntos. Mas agora não bastava. Ela estava com Dino e Harry não podia impedir.

Harry olhou o calendário. Hoje era sexta feira! Ás duas horas ele teria detenção com a McGonagall... Mas acompanhado de Ginny!

BEM...BEM...

De repente, a voz de McGonagall saiu por um rádio:

"_Alunos e alunas apresentem-se no Salão Principal imediatamente!"_

Harry vestiu rápido sua roupa e esperou que Rony parasse de resmungar para descer. Ele queria que 14:00 chegasse bem a isso? – perguntou Hermione aterrorizada.

-COM LICENÇA! – Harry ouviu Cho gritar com Ginny – QUERO FALAR COM O MEU NAMORADO!

-Pois bem, passe – disse Ginny muito calma, deixando Cho confusa e voltando a dar amassos em Dino.

-Vem – Harry ouviu Dino falar – quero te mostrar um lugar.

Dino agarrou a mão de Dino e saiu correndo com a garota. Já estava na cara que não ia ter café da manhã até acharem o culpado, então Harry vestiu a Capa de Invisibilidade e foi atrás dos dois.

Eles deram várias voltas, subiram e desceram vários andares. Harry estava cansado e com fome. Pensou em uma cozinha cheia de elfos domésticos trabalhando incansavelmente em pratos suculentos e deliciosos. Mas a imagem saiu de sua cabeça quando escutou Ginny dizer:

-Dino, onde vamos?

-Vou lhe mostrar.

Dino olhou para os dois lados, sussurrou uma senha e um cavaleiro pulou para o lado dizendo:

-Bem-vindo Dino meu amo. Está fantástica hoje, Ginevra.

-Ãhn... Obrigada.

-Ginny, esse é o Cupido.

-Por que esse cavaleiro tem o nome de "Cupido"?

-Siga-me e eu lhe mostrarei.

Dino e Ginny pularam dentro do cavaleiro. Harry os seguiu sem problema algum. Quando viu que não era somente uma simples armadura, observou a decoração: era cheia de corações e tinha uma linda cama no centro. Um café da manhã estava pronto para ser degustado.

-Isso é maravilhoso! – disse Ginny

Dino começou a desabotoar o uniforme de Ginny. Em um segundo estava aberto e todo rasgado.

-DINO! – disse Ginny, um pouco envergonhada.

-Pss... Agora vamos falar somente a língua do amor...

Dino e Ginny começaram a se beijar vorazmente... Dino rasgou a saia de Ginny e começou a admirá-la.

-Uau... Você é maravilhosa!

-Dino... Vamos embora...

-Chega... – sussurrou Harry para si próprio – Não vou continuar a ver essa palhaçada!

Harry começou a subir uma escada que dava na saída. Aproveitou para pegar um papel com a senha do local. Mas quando Harry estava quase na porta...

CRÁS!

A escada caiu com uma velocidade incrível. Harry foi esmagado no chão. Sentiu que todos os seus ossos tinham se quebrado. Ele viu Ginny olhando espantada para o local onde tudo ocorreu.

-Alguém sabe que estamos aqui! – Disse Dino – Vamos embora rápido!

-Como? – perguntou Ginny, horrorizada – Você rasgou minhas roupas todas!  
-Taí – sussurrou Dino – Preciso começar a guardar roupas extras. Mas eu tenho uma idéia. WOODY!

Um elfo doméstico baixinho, feio e resmungão apareceu pela ordem de Dino.

-O que posso lhe ser útil?

-Venha cá, por favor.

O elfo se dirigiu a Dino e os dois começaram a conversar. Um tempo depois, ele se virou para Ginny e disse:

-Mandei Woody fazer roupas novas para você. Elas ficarão prontas em uma hora e meia no máximo. Vou consertar a escada e vou sair.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Vou... Erm... Buscar alguma coisa pra você fazer. Me espere aí.

Dino consertou a escada rapidamente e subiu. Ginny sentou na cama, deu um suspiro e começou a olhar para os lados. Levantou e foi pegar uma torta e um pouco de suco de abóbora.

-Harry... – disse Ginny.

-Estou bem aqui – as palavras escaparam de sua boca, então não tinha jeito: ele despiu a Capa de Invisibilidade e foi andando até Ginny. O garoto mal deu dois passos e viu Ginny se levantando.

-VOCÊ ME SEGUIU? – disse Ginny aterrorizada. Mas Harry não respondeu. A garota logo entendeu, deu um grito e se jogou debaixo dos cobertores.

-Bom – disse Harry calmamente – você me chamou por quê?

-Estava falando sozinha – a garota corou um pouco e prosseguiu – Mas... O quê você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu... – Harry suspirou – Vi você e o Dino vindo para cá e não resisti. Segui os dois e vocês vieram para cá. O resto você já sabe.

-Você derrubou a escada?

-Sem querer!

-Aham... E por que nos seguiu?

-Curiosidade – mentiu Harry.

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira que estava no canto da sala e disse:

-Esse lugar é bem confortável.

-É sim.

Harry olhou fundo nos olhos de Ginny, e ela fez o mesmo com ele. Harry se levantou e foi se dirigindo até Ginny. Se sentou ao lado da garota, fazendo ela abaixar o rosto. O quarto estava totalmente deserto. Ele levantou o rosto da garota e foi se aproximando dos seus lábios. Ginny não se moveu, muito menos resistiu. Eles estavam quase se beijando, quando uma pequena porta se abriu e uma multidão de elfos entrou no quarto com roupas lindíssimas. Harry vestiu rapidamente a Capa de Invisibilidade e foi andando até o canto do quarto. Por que sempre que eles vão se beijar alguém aparece?

-Vou querer essa – disse Ginny apontando para a roupa feita por Dobby. O elfo sorriu radiante e todos foram embora. A garota se vestiu e ela e Harry, já sem a Capa de Invisibilidade, saíram do local. Mas tinha um problema ali: eles trombaram com Dino Thomas e Cho Chang, que olharam pros dois espantados. Harry queria terminar com Cho e se declarar, mas não fez nada.

**

**Eiii!**

**Tudo bem? Espero que gostem do cap! Mas... cadê as reviews? Perdi leitores? Que tal pelo menos 15 reviews? Me deixaria feliz!**

**Não queria ser o Harry nessa situação! E antes que você pergunte Faria, não dá pra matar a Cho!**

**Vamos lá, hein! O próximo cap. Sai ou no domingo ou na sexta que vem. Espero as reviews!  
Abraços,**

**Gigi Potter.**

******

_**Mandem algumas idéias por mensagens! Preciso de ajuda!**_

_******_


	7. Mensagem do Coração

Capitulo 7: Mensagem do coração

Harry olhava estupefato de Cho para Dino e de Dino para Ginny. Os dois soltaram as mãos rapidamente e coraram um pouco (N/A:um pouco nada! Tavam parecendo um pimentão torrado!). Então Cho recuperou a voz e disse:

-HARRY JAMES POTER! O QUE FAZ COM ESSA SAFADA ATREVIDA?

-Nós estávamos... Conversando.

-NÃO VENHA COM DESCULPAS! – e então Dino perdeu o controle – SEI QUE ERA VOCÊ NO CUPIDO!

-Cupido? – disse Cho meio confusa, virando para Dino.

-É uma longa história.

-Se já terminaram – disse Harry – Tenho aula de feitiços agora.

-VOLTE AQUI! – vociferou Cho – O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM ESSA VADIA?

-NÃO CHAMA A GINNY DE VADIA! ELA É MUITO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ!

Harry apanhou a mão de Ginny e saiu decidido até a torre da Grifinória.

-Bem – disse Ginny – Você deve estar com fome. Droga, os chocolates que eu guardei derreteram!

-Não precisa, sei um atalho para a cozinha.

Harry levou Ginny até a cozinha. Encontraram muitos rostos curiosos pelo caminho. Ginny olhou para todos aqueles elfos cozinhando e disse:

-Por que estão cozinhando? Nem tem café da manhã hoje!

-Permita-me responder sua pergunta – Woody surgiu na frente dos dois – A professora Minerva pediu que encaminhássemos um pouco de comida para cada Sala Comunal.

-Entendo... – disse Harry – Cadê o Dobby?

-Aqui, Harry Potter – Harry viu um elfo pequeno, usando vários pares de meia e uma roupa de inverno – É bom vê-lo novamente Essa aí é sua namorada?

Dobby apontou para Ginny. Harry respondeu:

-Não, somos só amigos.

-Harry, olhe que horas são!

-Hã? – Harry perguntou, se virando para a garota.

-JÁ SÃO DUAS E VINTE E NOVE! A NOSSA DETENÇÃO, ESQUECEU?

-Harry Potter se meteu em mais problemas? – perguntou Dobby

-E não foram poucos, meu caro. Essas garotas estão tentando me matar!

-Alôô? Estamos atrasados!

Ginny apanhou a mão de Harry e os dois saíram correndo com bolos, tortas e outros doces e salgados, além de muito suco de abóbora nos braços.

Quando colocaram tudo em seus malões, voaram até o Salão Principal, onde acharam McGonagall, Cho e Romilda.

-Muito bem – começou McGonagall – Hoje, vamos fazer algo diferente. Cho Chang, desde hoje você será parceira de Ginevra. Os resultados de Potter e Ginevra como dupla não foram muito bons. Ah! Quase me esqueci. Dino e Draco vão fazer companhia para vocês. Encontrei os dois em uma briga braba no sétimo andar. Esperem um minuto, tudo bem?

McGonagall saiu pela porta do salão principal; Cho, Ginny e Romilda voaram em cima dele.

-Harry! – disse Cho - Uma sanguessuga canibal e ladra de homem vai ser minha parceira! Não deeixaa! Fala com a McGonagall que eu não mereço esse tipo de tortura!

-Desculpe – disse Harry friamente – Não devo contar mentiras.

Harry mostrou a cicatriz que tinha na mão escrito "_Não devo contar mentiras"._ Cho começou a soluçar e saiu correndo para um canto no salão principal. Ginny se aproximou dele, rindo:

-Essa foi feia! A perua vai chorar até amanhã!

-Amanhã? – Romilda tinha entrado na conversa – Acho que isso vai durar até depois do casamento dela!

Todos riram muito, menos Cho. Harry encarou Ginny em seus lindos olhos. Estavam brilhando muito. Romilda parou de falar e se concentrou nos dois. Harry endireitou o pouco de franja que estava na cara de Ginny. Passou as mãos por trás de sua nuca e foi se aproximando de seus lábios, para o beijo que ele desejava mais que tudo nesse mundo.

-Muito bem – disse McGonagall, entrando na sala – Aqui estão eles.

Dino e Draco entraram na sala. Dino olhou para Ginny, sorrindo. Então foi correndo ao encontro da garota, que nem tinha percebido que o rapaz havia entrado na sala. Quando ele a abraçou, entregou um presente em uma caixa mal embrulhada e muito feia. Ginny pegou a caixa, que mais parecia um explosivin, e abriu. Nela havia um medalhão rosa e preto, escrito: "Ginny". Harry suspirou e foi falar com Cho. Draco estava conversando com ela, que escutava atentamente.

-Cho, amor – disse Harry – Tudo bem? Desculpe-me por ter dito aquilo, foi... Um engano.

-Cai fora, Potter – disse Draco fria e amarguramente.

-Draco! – disse Cho indignada – Ele é meu namorado!

-Uma garota linda como você não merece esse idiota.

-Agora deu pra cantar a minha namorada? Cuidado, Crabbe e Goyle não estão aqui pra te proteger.

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas McGonagall o chamou e o explicou que sua dupla seria Romilda Vane. O garoto olhou para a aluna com desprezo e se virou para falar com Ginny.

-Boa tarde, Weasley. Está fantástica hoje. Quer, depois da detenção, me acompanhar pelos jardins?

O monstro no peito de Harry rugiu raivoso. Ele não iria tolerar essa _coisa._ Até que Ginny disse friamente:

-Não enche. Eu tenho um namorado e você nunca o substituiria.

Draco olhou para Harry e Dino, deu de ombros e deu um longo beijo em Ginny. Harry puxou sua varinha rapidamente e gritou:

-Expelliarmus!

Dois feitiços de desarmar atingiram Malfoy na nuca. O garoto voou para a direção oposta. Harry olhou para Dino. O garoto estava com a varinha na mão, bufando furioso. Ele olhou para Ginny, que parecia espantada, encantada e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

-É isso que acontece quando se mete com a minha namorada! – disse Dino. Draco levantou ainda muito firme.

-É só isso? – perguntou Draco, rindo – Se não se importam, vou falar com a minha dupla.

Draco foi embora gargalhando. Harry olhou para McGonagall, que parecia nem fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo.

-Muito bem – disse McGonagall – Aqui estão suas tarefas. Cho Chang e Ginevra vão lavar todas as salas de Hogwarts. Harry Potter e Dino Thomas, todos os banheiros. Draco Malfoy e Romilda Vane, os salões comunais esperam por vocês. Aqui está como ir para o da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. Divirtam-se!

Harry e Dino foram correndo até os banheiros.

-Eu lavo as pias! – disse Harry – Boa sorte com as privadas da Murta que Geme!

-Nem vem, Potter! Eu não vou aturar aquela maluquinha!  
-Então vamos no banheiro do salão comunal primeiro!  
Harry e Dino foram até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Quando entraram, viram Draco subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino e Romilda indo para o dormitório feminino. Harry fez sinal para Dino ficar calado e tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade do bolso. Quando colocou a capa, seguiu Draco até sua cama. Lá, Malfoy começou a remexer seu malão.

-Que tanto de tralha – disse Draco – Esse Potter não sabe mesmo o que é diversão.

Draco apanhou um bolo e uma garrafa com suco de abóbora.

-Pelo menos tem algo útil aqui. Ora ora, mas o que é isso?

Draco apanhou os presentes que Ginny lhe dera e começou a observar.

-Que pobreza... Só uma Weasley mesmo!

Harry apanhou a varinha e lançou um feitiço estuporante contra Draco. Despiu a Capa de Invisibilidade e foi até o seu malão ver o que Draco poderia ter retirado de lá. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Harry apanhou os presentes que Ginny lhe dera e guardou em seu malão. Pegou-o e escondeu com um feitiço da desilusão. Desceu as escadas para terminar de lavar os banheiros.

Quando ele e Dino completaram a tarefa, foram procurar Ginny e Cho. Encontraram as duas na sala de feitiços brigando:

-Força, Weasley. Quero ver esse chão brilhando.

-Por que ao invés de me dar ordens você não tira essa sua bunda de cima da cadeira e vem me ajudar, hein Chang?

-Porque eu não estou a fim. Não esquece dos móveis, ok?

-Já basta.

Ginny voou em cima de Cho e elas começaram a duelar. Harry e Dino correram para apartar a briga. Harry segurou Cho pelos braços e afastou ela de Ginny. Dino fez a mesma coisa com sua namorada.

-Estão malucas? – disse Dino – Vão acabar se matando!

-Adoraria ver essa garota nojenta dura no chão! – disse Ginny.

-CHEGA! –disse Harry – Essa rivalidade entre vocês duas nunca vai acabar?

-Só quando essa vaca sair do meu caminho! – disse Cho.

-E quando EU sair do seu caminho? – urrou Harry – ACABOU, CHO! TÁ ME ESCUTANDO? NUNCA MAIS VOU COMETER O ERRO DE FICAR COM VOCÊ DE NOVO!

-Harry! – gritou Cho, chorando – Você não pode1 E - eu te amo!

-ENTÃO APRENDA A AMAR OUTRO AGORA!

Cho olhou furiosa para Ginny e gritou:

-É TUDO CULPA SUA! SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVESSE ENTRADO NO MEU CAMINHO, ISSO NUNCA ACONTECERIA! ESTOU FARTA DE VOCÊ ACABANDO COM A MINHA VIDA AMOROSA! _SECTUSEMPRA!_

Harry voou na frente do feitiço e gritou:

-PROTEGO!  
Por pouco Harry não consegue proteger Ginny. Ele olhou para a garota, que tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Obrigada – disse ela, dando um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

Harry saiu da sala, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Foi até a sala comunal da Grifinória, onde começou a escrever um bilhete. Quando terminou, pediu que Hermione o colocasse em cima da cama de Ginny. Ele foi até o dormitório masculino, vestiu seu pijama e deitou na sua cama. Não estava com sono, e sim com uma vontade enorme de ir procurar Ginny. "_Amanhã"_, disse para si próprio. Começou a pensar como falar aquilo para Ginny. Acabou adormecendo, esperando que o dia seguinte chegue cedo

**

_**Oiee!**_

_**Antes de qualquer coisa, peço desculpas para vocês. Meu irmão de 3 anos apagou uma parte do cap anterior. Vou deixar aqui só para esclarecer tudo:**_

Harry desceu correndo as escadas. Quando chegou no salão principal, todas as mesas tinham desaparecido. Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos e começou a falar:

-Sinto muito pela falta das mesas. Parece que temos um vândalo em Hogwarts. As mesas foram encontradas destruídas, somente com as inicias TDGMW. Não sabemos quem possa ser, então vamos começar a investigar o caso. Podem voltar a conversar e desculpem pelo incômodo.

Dumbledore se dirigiu para os jardins do castelo, deixando todos os alunos curiosos.

_**Taíí! Acho que isso esclarece as coisas... Bem, agora vou pedir uma coisinha para vocês. Estou em época de aula, e sinto dizer que o próximo cap vai ser o último. E ele vai ser enorme!Estou muito animada,por isso mandem reviews por favor.**_

_**O que aconteceu gente?Eu perdi leitores? =(**_

_**Maaas... Preciso de pelo menos 25 reviews para publicá-lo. Revelem-se e façam uma autora feliz! Tudo depende de você!**_

_**Abraços,**_

_**Gigi Potter.**_


	8. Hey :

Hey, povinho!

Primeiramente, peço desculpas por ter exigido 25 reviews... Bobagem, eu sei!

Boom, escrevo isso para anunciar que vou escrever mais caps, melhores e mais amorosos (afinal, pra que acabar assim do nada?).

Beijinhos e abraços,

Gigi Potter


	9. Malfoy x Potter

Capítulo 8: Malfoy x Potter

Harry acordou animado naquela manhã. Será que Ginny lera o seu bilhete? E qual seria a sua reação ao encontrar com ele e ouvir tudo que estava preso na sua garganta desde que ele começara a gostar dela?

Harry, absorto nesses pensamentos, nem havia percebido a chegada e Hermione no quarto.

-Harry – disse ela – Preciso conversar com você.

-Olá Hermione, dia lindo não? – disse o garoto, ignorando o que Hermione acabara de dizer

-Está fazendo -46 graus lá fora, Harry (N/A: Graus Fahrenheit, o que significa -8 graus Celsius). Você está bem?

-Ótimo. Agora, me diga, você entregou o bilhete para Ginny?

-Ah, Harry – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione – Sim, entreguei. Mas ela nem deu bola. Leu rápido e me disse _umas coisas_.

-Que coisas? – disse Harry, franzindo a testa

Hermione suspirou e disse:

-Espere que ela mesma te conte.

Harry saiu correndo para o Salão Principal e tomou um rápido café da manhã. Viu Rony e Lilá juntos, o que o fez imaginar que não tinha nenhuma chance de conversar com ele.

Depois do café, Harry correu até os jardins. Esperou pela garota na frente da cabana de Hagrid, como combinado. Ele conseguiria, claro, havia treinado tanto para falar com a garota que não havia como errar. Mas não havia como evitar aquele friozinho na barriga, ou melhor, aquele monstro devorando-o de dentro para fora. E ele finalmente avistou a garota correndo alegremente em direção a ele.

"É agora", pensou Harry, nervoso.

Ginny sorriu abobadamente para Harry. O garoto não parecia mais inteligente, já que estava meio confuso.

-Oi – disse ele, nervoso – Que bom que você veio, preciso muito falar com você.

-Ah, Harry! – respondeu a garota, animada – Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo! Eu...

-Ginny – disse Harry, sério. É muito importante. Você se lembra que eu terminei com a Cho, e você com o Dino, não é? Não, não responda. Pois bem, eu terminei com Cho por você. Terminamos o namoro por uma coisa boba, algo que nem realmente importava. Se te magoei, te peço mil desculpas, mas acho que não valeu a pena terminar o namoro por causa disso. Ginny, eu te amo, e isso nunca vai mudar. Meu amor por você é inacabável, imbatível. Eterno. Por favor, Ginny, volte a ser minha namorada.

Harry percebeu que lágrimas escorriam pela bochecha de Ginny. Ele respirou fundo, deu um passo a frente e colou seus lábios com os dela, num beijo apaixonado. Ninguém podia impedi-los de ficar lá dias, anos, meses. Mas o que Ginny fez o surpreendeu: ela empurrou Harry para trás e enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos. Harry tentou abraçá-la, animá-la, mas era como se Ginny não o quisesse ali. Ele recuou alguns passos e ficou olhando para Ginny, que gemia bem na sua frente. E ele não podia fazer nada, a garota não o queria ali. Harry olhou para frente e viu Draco correr em sua direção. Ótimo, outro motivo para que Ginny ficasse triste.

-Vá embora, Draco! Não vê que estou ocupado?

-Cale a boca, Potter! Vim ver minha _namorada_, não você.

Harry ficou um pouco confuso por um tempo, mas ao ver que Draco reconfortava Ginny em seus braços, Harry viu qual era a grande notícia de Ginny: ela estava namorando com Draco Malfoy, filho de um comensal da morte, que tanto mal já havia causado a eles.

Oiee!

Mil desculpas a demora! É sério! De uns tempos pra cá eu ando muito ocupada, além de estar escrevendo uma fic de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos.

Mas bem, taí o cap, espero que gostem.

Amo demais vocês!

Gigi Potter


End file.
